Conventional reflective antennas have been used for many applications including communications, radar, scanning, tracking, etc. Typical reflective antennas employ parabolic reflectors to focus electromagnetic energy to a particular focal point. Conventionally, reflective antenna structures are limited by restrictions imposed by parabolic reflectors. For example, parabolic reflectors are severely limited for use in high wind applications as parabolic reflectors exhibit high resistance to air flow. Conventional structures have suggested the use of enclosures for such reflective antennas. However, the parabolic curvature for such structures requires a deep curve in the reflector, limiting mobility the parabolic reflector within such structures.
Further, it has been suggested to electromagnetically emulate curved reflective surfaces of any geometry using a substantially planar microwave reflector antenna configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,014 issued to Gonzalez et al., Feb. 27, 1990, the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference, teaches a phasing structure emulating desired reflective surfaces regardless of the geometry of the physical surfaces to which the microwave phasing structure is made to conform, wherein the structure may be fabricated as a fraction of the wavelength of the operating frequency of the phasing surface. The aforementioned technology, marketed as Flat Parabolic Surface (FLAPS™) technology accomplishes the aforementioned function using a dipole antenna placed in front of a ground plane. However, such planar structures require large reflective surfaces at operating frequencies and may be susceptible to scan degradation.
While conventional antenna structures teach phasing structures of multiple geometries and different surfaces, such structures struggle to provide multiple high gain beams.